The beast within you
by Dovaa
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer,25 ans,n'est pas vraiment une personne fiable. Véritable requin en affaires,froid et frôlant l'illégalité par ses actes,qui aurait cru qu'un jour il aurait ramassé un clochard au look étrange fouillant dans ses poubelles ? Le clochard en question lui réservera bien des surprises...Rating M par précaution vu que je suis assez  instable  avec mes personnages :D.
1. Prologue

The beast within you

Ulquiorra Schiffer,25 ans,n'est pas vraiment une personne fiable. Véritable requin en affaires,froid et frôlant l'illégalité par ses actes,qui aurait cru qu'un jour il aurait ramassé un clochard au look étrange fouillant dans ses poubelles ? Le clochard en question lui réservera bien des surprises...Rating M par précaution vu que je suis assez « instable » avec mes personnages :D.

Voici donc le début de mon je sais pas vraiment où je vais avec ce couple assez rare dans les fanfictions mais j'ai déjà les grandes lignes en tête. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis favorable ou défavorable(je mord pas) et merci d'avance.

Prologue

Rien n'avait de saveur. Il n'avait pas de passions en particulier. Même l'argent,qu'il faisait rentrer dans son compte en banque, comme un troupeau de béliers dans un champ, ne l'intéressait guère. Cet argent lui servait juste à se payer des femmes de ménages pour entretenir sa résidence privée,payer des pots-de-vins,des gros bras et quelques fois,des prostituées. Il restait un homme après tout et du haut de ses 25 ans,Ulquiorra avait parfois quelques envies à combler.

Malgré cela,jamais il n'avait ressentit d'empathie envers quelqu'un,que ce soit pour les personnes victimes de drames montrés via les Infos ou pour la petite fille kidnappée au coin de la rue...

Le vide.

Il était passé 23h lorsque le brun rentra chez lui ce soir là. A la tête d'une importante entreprise d'import/export et n'ayant aucun emploi du temps spécifique,les horaires de nuit ne le dérangeait pas. Il rentrait chez lui seulement pour manger,dormir, se laver,et regarder les journaux télévisés,rien de plus.A cette heure là les bonnes qu'il avait engagé devaient être en train de dormir dans la maison secondaire qui leur avait été affectée. Qu'importe,elles devaient avoir cuisiné quelque chose qu'il pourrait mettre au micro-onde...

La maison de l'homme d'affaires était plutôt grande; située dans les quartiers riches de la ville,elle était entourée d'un jardin,lui-même entouré d'un mur. La seule entrée était surveillée par un gardien accompagné d'un molosse baveux.A côté du bâtiment principal se trouvait une structure bien plus petite,où dormait le personnel de maison.

Ulquiorra venait de quitter sa voiture qu'il avait garé dans l'allée a coté de sa maison lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant du local poubelle situé tout proche. Il regarda le local en question avant de faire demi-tour,un chat devait être en train d'éventrer les sacs pour faire son bonheur.

-...merde.

Ce murmure à peine audible fit stopper le brun sur le champ. Ce n'était pas un chat qui fouillait ses poubelles ni même un de ses employés vu l'heure tardive. Sans sourciller,l'homme ouvrit lentement le coffre de sa voiture avant d'en sortir une arme de poing. Il ne s'en était jamais servit sur un autre être humain,préférant laisser ses gros-bras se salir les mains mais ces derniers n'étaient pas là et puis il savait très bien se défendre seul. Il maîtrisait presque à la perfection,le karaté et le aurait put se faire appeler « yakuza » si il décidait d'en prendre le titre mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. A pas de loup,Ulquiorra se dirigea vers le local dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et voyant clairement une ombre bouger au fond de la petite pièce,il pressa l'interrupteur de la lumière situé a l'extérieur avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et mettre l'intrus en joue.

L'intrus en question,aussi soudainement éclairé, poussa un grognement avant de se couvrir les yeux d'une main puis il fit face à Ulquiorra qui,toujours très calme,mit son doigt sur la détente tout en analysant l'inconnu.

Il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un journaliste ou d'un policier sous couverture,l'intrus était dans un état trop déplorable pour en être un.L'homme portait des vêtements miteux parsemés de trous d'usure et de taches. Ses traits creusés témoignaient d'un manque de sommeil et aussi d'un manque clair d'alimentation. Il était grand,probablement proche des deux mètres et ce qui frappa en premier lieu Ulquiorra,c'était la pâleur de la peau de l'autre,celle-ci était quasiment blanche et ses cheveux l'étaient encore plus. Un albinos... ? Une autre caractéristique marquante était les yeux de l'inconnu,ceux ci étaient d 'un marron ambré très clair et la lumière les faisait briller d'une lueur dorée inhumaine.

Cessant son analyse,Ulquiorra raffermit la prise sur son arme.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

L'albinos fixa son interlocuteur avant de hausser les épaules.

- On me le dit à chaque fois

L'intrus serra ses poings et ne ratant aucun détail,le brun vit que les mains de l'homme étaient bandées et que chaque doigt était doté d'un anneau,en acier probablement. Ces anneaux n'étaient pas du tout là pour se donner un style vu l'apparence de l'albinos,ils servaient à attaquer. Des poings américains de fortune en quelque sorte...

Une idée germa dans l'esprit rapide d'Ulquiorra à cette vision.

- Ton nom ?

Les poings de l'albinos se desserrèrent.

-...Shiro...Kurosaki Shiro

Ulquiorra baissa légèrement son arme mais il garda son doigt sur la détente.

- Tu es doué au combat ?

L'intrus ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir mais il se décida à répondre pour filer le plus vite possible, sans demander son reste.

- Assez pour rester en vie.

La réponse convenait au brun qui baissa totalement son arme.

- Tu as faim ? J'aurais une offre à te faire. Tu aurais besoin d'une douche aussi à première vue. Intéressé ?

Shiro était perplexe,ce type était bizarre. Rien ne transparaissait dans son regard glacé.Il avait l'habitude d'être chassé mais là... enfin il avait son idée. Méfiant,il se mit les mains dans les poches.

- Y'a quoi au menu ?

Ulquiorra rangea son arme à sa ceinture avant de s'écarter légèrement de la porte.

- Viens.

Le vide...vraiment ?

Fin du Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé d'être sympa et de mettre le chapitre 1 dès aujourd'hui. J'ai vu les reviews a propos des mots manquant et je m'en excuse(je corrige de suite). Mais vu que je tape au préalable sur OpenOffice avec la police du seigneur des anneaux (oui c'est sérieux lol) fanfiction aime peut-être pas quand je copie/colle. En tout cas,il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire si il y a des erreurs grosses comme les pectos d'Hugh Jackman.

Bref,enjoy :D

Chapter 1

Ulquiorra avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.L'homme qu'il venait de faire rentrer chez lui engloutissait maintenant le contenu de son frigo.Même pour quelqu'un d'affamé la quantité était trop importante.

- ...Tu vas finir par te faire exploser l'estomac.

L'albinos quitta des yeux l'entrecôte saignante qu'il charcutait,quelques gouttes de sang au bord des lèvres, pour fixer le « bon samaritain ».

- Humph...

Shiro termina son assiette et quitta la table à laquelle il était assied.

- J'y ai droit à cette douche ?

Le brun regarda le bazar dans la cuisine;peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dut dire à l'albinos qu'il pouvait manger « tout » ce qu 'il voulait...même son repas y était passé. L'homme d'affaire se leva à son tour puis il demanda à l'autre de le suivre.

Shiro en profita pour regarder l'agencement de la maison puis il fixa le dos du type devant lui : qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Le brun entra dans une salle de bain tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique hormis l'énorme baignoire carrée au milieu de la pièce puis il fouilla dans un placard pour en sortir une serviette et un peignoir qu'il tendit à l'albinos. A la vue du peignoir ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

- Tu dois bien faire une tête de plus que moi,je doute d'avoir quelque chose à ta taille et tu ne vas pas remettre ces vêtements qui,au passage,sentent le chien mouillé.

A ces mots,Shiro regarda le brun en pensant qu'il plaisantait un peu mais rien,son visage n'exprimait strictement rien. L'albinos prit ce que lui tendait l'homme puis il posa le tout non loin de la douche avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Une fois torse nu,il sentit que le brun était toujours derrière lui à le fixer.

- Je vais pas me noyer hein...

Ulquiorra quitta la pièce après avoir fait savoir qu'il attendrait juste ès avoir fermé la porte,le brun repassa ce qu'il avait vu du corps du clochard dans son esprit. Bien que très mince,Shiro avait toujours les muscles bien visibles. Après quelques jours sous une bonne alimentation,il deviendrait imposant...

Exactement ce qu'il fallait au brun. Toutefois il n'avait pas remarqué que cela,d'après ce qu'il avait vu,le dos et les bras de l'albinos étaient couverts de cicatrices irrégulières...

L'esprit d'Ulquiorra bouillonnait,il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de ce fouilleur d'ordures.

Shiro prit donc une douche plus que bienvenue,il sentait en effet le chien mouillé.Il tendit ses bras, inspecta les cicatrices dessus et eut un sourire.

- Tout est soigné...comme d'habitude.

En tout cas cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait bien une idée ce que le brun pouvait bien vouloir mais...pas moyen qu'il fasse ça. Il poussa un soupir puis quitta la douche pour s'essuyer et il enfila le peignoir par la suite. A sa sortie,il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux glacés du brun. Il croisa les bras et fixa l'homme d'affaires.

- Bon c'est quoi ton délire ? Tu veux me faire entrer dans un réseau de prostitution ? Tu veux que j'te présente mes fesses ? Que je te fasse un pipe peut être ? Les trois à la fois ?

Devant le regard interrogatif que le lui lança le brun,Shiro s'impatienta.

- Me dis pas que tu m'a nourri gratos par gentillesse, on m'a déjà fait ce coup là mais ça prend pas avec moi. Et puis d'ailleurs c'est quoi ton nom à toi hum?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer...suis moi

Le brun retourna à l'avant de la maison et s'assied sur un sofa trônant dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Shiro prit place non loin et regarda Ulquiorra. Ce dernier desserra légèrement sa cravate.

- Je veux t'embaucher. Mais pas en tant que prostitué ou autre chose dans le genre. Je veux que tu devienne mon garde du corps personnel.

Shiro répéta ces mots dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand.

- Hein ? Attends là tu dois te tromper sur mon compte. Je suis pas...

- Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce poste. Ton apparence suffira à intimider les gens et pour ceux qui seront un peu trop téméraires,je sais que tu pourras t'en occuper...ton corps est couvert des marques de tes combats n'est-ce pas ? Tu es largement capable de défendre quelqu'un...

- …

Shiro regarda ses pieds. Évidemment qu'il pouvait défendre une personne et même bien plus...mais il n'avait pas envie d'être sur le devant de la scène. Il préférait largement agir dans l'ombre...

- Bref voici mon offre. Si tu accepte tu seras nourri,logé et blanchi ici...

L'offre était plus qu'alléchante. Avoir de quoi manger, un toit et un boulot d'un seul coup c'était presque magique. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre.

- J'ai droit à une période d'essai ?

- Bien sur. Et tu resteras ici le temps de prendre de la masse musculaire.

- …Si la cuisine reste la même je veux bien rester mais si ça me plaît pas j'me tire ! Déjà que je trouve que la loi c'est pas ton truc...Tu bosse dans quoi ?

- Je suis le PDG d'une entreprise de commerce.

- Et ça a beaucoup d'ennemis un PDG de commerce ?

Le brun marqua une pause et regarda l'albinos qui crut détecter une infime note de sourire intérieur chez lui.

- Des tas.

Shiro poussa un soupir avant de sourire légèrement.

- Qu'ils viennent,je laisserais personne approcher mon garde manger.

Le mois qui suivit fut difficile pour Shiro, son nouveau « patron » refusait qu'il sorte à part pour acheter de quoi remplir son dressing dans sa nouvelle chambre voisine à celle d'Ulquiorra . Le reste du temps,il devait soit se muscler soit parfaire sa technique de combat. Ulquiorra était très stricte là dessus et chaque soir il vérifiait la progression de l'albinos en mesurant d'abord son tour de taille,de biceps et de cou. Ceci fait,il faisait face à l'ancien clochard et l'attaquait sans prévenir. La première fois,il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et était tombé à la renverse mais maintenant il pouvait presque prévoir les attaques de son employeur avant même qu'elles n'arrivent. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs surpris Ulquiorra, L'albinos était très fluide dans ses mouvements et atteignait une vitesse difficile à suivre même pour lui. Franchement,le brun ne savait pas d'où il sortait mais il avait trouvé une perle.

Après un entraînement bien fatiguant,il analysa le corps de celui qu'il avait trouvé dans ses poubelles le mois précédent. Il était totalement différent : il avait pris près de 30kg et ses muscles étaient toujours tendus et prêts à agir dans la seconde. Cela méritait récompense.

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose à te donner Shiro.

L'albinos regarda son employeur. Au début il avait été compliqué de se faire à son tempérament calme en toutes circonstances ainsi que son expression figée mais il aimait bien leurs séances d'entraînement le soir et il avait remarqué être le seul à être appelé directement par son prénom. Un simple détail ?

Quoiqu'il en soit,il était nourri et logé,c'était ce qui importait le plus.

- Ouais ?

Le brun s'approcha et tendit un sac en papier à son employé qui le prit avant de l'ouvrir.

- C'est… !

Neufs et brillants,des poings américains attendaient au fond du sac. Shiro les prit sans attendre tel un enfant recevant un jouet puis il se dépêcha de les enfiler. Ils étaient exactement à la bonne taille et des coussinets de cuir servaient à procurer confort et amortissement des coups portés. Content comme tout,Shiro adressa un grand sourire au brun qui en resta marqué.Ce sourire avait apporté quelque chose dans la poitrine du PDG qui ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il reprit toutefois ses esprits.

- Ton travail commencera réellement demain. Ton costard est prêt ?

- Oui m'seur.

- Bien. Des poches intérieures te permettront de ranger et d'utiliser tes...nouveaux instruments de travail à ta guise...

- Haha,je devrais pas avoir à les sortir souvent de toute façon.

Le lendemain,Shiro suivit son patron au siège de l'entreprise. Il était déjà venu quelques jours auparavant pour commencer à être familier des 30 étages du bâtiment. A son arrivée,il croisa un regard bleu électrique. Grimmjow,le « chef » de la sécurité du bâtiment. Shiro ne l'aimait pas,il n'avait pas de raisons particulières,il le sentait pas tout simplement.

L'albinos restait très proche d'Ulquiorra et surveillait les alentours,aux aguets. Le premier jugement du brun s'était avéré exact : il arrivait des fois que des employés s'approchent du PDG pour une quelconque raison, augmentation ou autre. Ceux qui n'étaient pas rebutés par le regard glacial d'Ulquiorra,l'étaient par la montagne derrière lui. Son regard en clouait plus d'un sur place,le doré des pupilles du garde du corps avait quelque chose de surnaturel qui faisait peur.

Shiro restait la plupart du temps assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin du bureau d'Ulquiorra lorsque celui-ci travaillait. Il s'occupait avec des magasines ou l'ordinateur portable qu'il s'était acheté avec l'avance que lui avait donné son patron,une fortune pour lui qui avait presque toujours dormi sous des ponts. Ulquiorra lui faisait parfois prendre des pauses « marche » dans le bureau pour éviter que ses muscles s'engourdissent trop.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur emploi du monde de rester assis la plupart du temps mais il commençait lentement à faire papoter son employeur,un exploit. Leur conversation était loin d'être profonde mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins,il profitait de l'impression qu'il laissait à ceux qui entraient dans la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder avec gêne.

La journée toucha à sa fin,Shiro était content d'en avoir terminé.Il avait envie de prendre un bain. Ulquiorra et lui descendirent au parking souterrain.

- Comment tu as trouvé ta première journée ?

- Longue...mais je vais m'y faire.

Shiro eu un sourire sur le coin des lèvres puis il suivit son patron jusqu'à sa voiture pour se diriger vers le côté passager. Alors qu'Ulquiorra venait d'ouvrir la porte,il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et entendit un bruit sourd.

- Que... ?

Il fut soudain poussé dans la voiture avant que la porte ne se referme derrière ès s'être redressé,il vit Shiro debout où était le brun auparavant. Les clés de la voiture en main,l'albinos verrouilla les portières, garantissant ainsi la sécurité de son patron grâce aux fenêtres blindées.

Ulquiorra put enfin voir pourquoi son employé avait agi ainsi : 2...5...7...13 hommes étaient présents face à l'albinos qui rangea la clé dans sa poche de tout naturellement, il glissa ses mains dans le veston de son costard pour les ressortir dotées de son nouvel équipement.

Dans la voiture,Ulquiorra pensait que l'albinos pouvait s'en tirer sans trop de dommages si les opposants n'étaient pas expérimentés,c'est alors qu'il sentit la voiture s'affaisser sous un poids. Un autre attaquant était sur la voiture ! Le brun tenta de cogner à la vitre pour prévenir son garde du corps mais le coup était déjà partit,il vit une batte s'abattre sur le crane de Shiro avec une telle force qu'elle le fit tomber au sol. Les autres hommes qui ne possédaient aucun signe particulier eurent un sourire entendu avant de s'approcher pour passer l'albinos à tabac. Malgré l'isolation sonore de la voiture,Ulquiorra entendit clairement le bruit d'un os qui se brise et il ressentit un malaise. Son garde du corps si durement entraîné mis hors service voire tué dès le premier jour. Non pas son garde du corps...Shiro.

Les agresseurs firent quelques pas en arrière après s'être clairement défoulés sur l'homme à terre puis l'un d'entre eux se pencha pour récupérer la clé de la voiture mais il se redressa vivement. Un des attaquants demanda ce qui n'allait pas puis un ricanement retentit dans le parking.

Ulquiorra crut rêver lorsqu'il vit les bras de son employé bouger. Shiro continua de ricaner lorsqu'il ramena ses mains à lui puis il se redressa d'un coup en ayant poussé sur ses poings serrés. Son patron ne pouvait le voir mais un sourire psychotique marquait son visage couvert de sang et son timbre de voix excité suffisait à montrer dans quel état il était.

- Ramenez vous !

Fin chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 tout frais tout chaud! J'ai décidé de le publier maintenant car dès demain je commence les épreuves du bac donc j'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire. Toutefois,le chapitre 3 devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine donc patience! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos impressions!

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux en voyant Shiro se relever comme si il n'avait jamais été frappé. Les agresseurs marquèrent un temps d'hésitation puis l'un d'entre eux,celui avec la batte,passa à l'attaque. L'arme fit mouche sur l'épaule de l'albinos...puis se brisa littéralement. Shiro tourna sa tête vers l'attaquant qui écarquilla les yeux,il avait toujours un sourire à glacer le sang. Le reste se passa très vite,en une fraction de seconde,le poing armé du garde du corps s'écrasa sur le visage de l'homme à la batte qui tomba au sembla réveiller les autres qui passèrent à l'attaque.

- OUI !

Prononcé de façon totalement jouissive,cette syllabe donna un frisson à Ulquiorra qui assistait à la scène,totalement éberlué. En quoi cet homme était fait !? C'est la question que se posait les agresseurs alors qu'ils frappaient en vain l'albinos qui lui,par contre faisait des ravages. Chacun de ses coups brisait nez,cotes ou mâchoire. Lorsque tout les agresseurs furent vaincus,Shiro n'en avait pas fini,bien au contraire. Il frappa chacun d'entre eux encore et encore jusqu'à laisser leur visages dans un état méconnaissable. C'était mauvais,il allait finir par les tuer et c'était bien le dernier souhait d'Ulquiorra qui cria le nom de son garde du corps. Comme victime d'une décharge,l'albinos tourna la tête vers la voiture,son sourire volatilisé,il lâcha le pauvre type après avoir échangé des messes basses avec puis il retourna près du véhicule. Le PDG vit que l'albinos était en sang et probablement pas exclusivement de celui des attaquants gisant au sol derrière lui. Shiro retira ses poings américains puis il les rangea dans son veston taché de sang et il sortit la clé de voiture de sa poche pour l'ouvrir. Ulquiorra voulut sortir mais son employé le fit se rasseoir.

- Il faut rentrer,je dois prendre une douche...

- Tu es fou ? Dans ton état il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Et puis il faut savoir d'où ils viennent...

- Ils ne savent pas par qui ils ont été engagé et je vais bien. Il faut rentrer. Maintenant.

Le ton employé par l'albinos était cassant et légèrement menaçant.

Le brun ne sut pourquoi il avait cédé à la demande de Shiro ni pourquoi ses mains tremblaient presque imperceptiblement lorsqu'il avait pris le volant.

Une fois rentré,Shiro partit prendre une douche sur le champ. Ulquiorra ne sut que faire un moment puis il décida d'apporter des vêtements propres à l'albinos. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain après que le brun y ait frappé,celui-ci resta figé.

Shiro avait simplement une serviette autour de la taille mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait l'œil de l'homme d'affaires;c'était les énormes bandes bleuâtres qui parsemaient le torse là où il avait été frappé.

- …Comment tiens-tu encore debout... ?

Shiro prit ce que lui tendait le brun puis il enfila un t-shirt en premier,suivit d'un short. Il se redressa ensuite et fixa les yeux émeraudes d'Ulquiorra,ses yeux semblaient être plus dorés que d'habitude.

- J'te l'avais promis non ? Que je te protégerais.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Cet albinos était...

- Idiot. J'ai entendu des os se briser et tu as pris un coup à la tête. Pourquoi ça ne saigne plus d'ailleurs ?

Shiro poussa un soupir et fit un tour sur lui même pour montrer un pansement à la base de son crâne.

- J'ai l'habitude des rixes. Aucun de mes os n'a été brisé, tu t'inquiète pour rien.

L'albinos fixa son patron.

- Ça te ressemble pas d'être si...soucieux. Tu devrais aller chez le médecin.

Shiro avait sorti ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors qu'il partait en quête de quelque chose à manger. Toutefois ces mots sonnaient juste aux oreilles d'Ulquiorra qui ferma les yeux un instant.

Inquiétude... ?

Ce mot clignota dans l'esprit du PDG qui se sentit un peu mal. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il se trompait sans doute,il ne pouvait pas être inquiet pour un total inconnu dont il ne connaissait rien encore aujourd'hui. C'était vrai ça,à part son ancien statut social,Ulquiorra ne savait strictement rien de la vie de l'albinos,pas même son âge...un véritable fantôme. En y repensant,il trouvait le garde du corps trop bavard mais celui-ci ne parlait jamais de lui.

Ulquiorra passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida de mener son enquête et ceci que Shiro coopère ou non. Il voulait savoir avec qui il partageait son toit et l'agression ayant eu lieu plus tôt renforça sa décision.

Les jours suivants,il assailli d'abord l'albinos de questions. Ce dernier était doué pour les éviter et quand il n'avait pas le choix,le mensonge transparaissait des lieues à la ronde sur son visage.

- ah ? Où je suis né ? La f...Fukushima !

Encore un mensonge. Ulquiorra n'espérait plus avoir de réponse sincère,au moins il savait que son employé avait 20 ans. Il trouvait qu'il ne faisait pas du tout son âge mais il estimait que c'était vrai en voyant l'albinos agir parfois de manière infantile.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'agression du parking et Ulquiorra avait été surpris par la vitalité de Shiro qui avait reprit son travail le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Des images des coups portés à son garde du corps revenant à son esprit,il imagina une hypothèse.

- Shiro...se pourrait-il que tu ne sente pas la douleur ?

Interloqué,l'albinos quitta des yeux le journal qu'il lisait pour s'occuper.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il existe des cas clinique de personnes ne sentant strictement rien et qui,du coup,pouvaient se battre comme toi tu l'as fait.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans le bureau du PDG qui avait l'impression d'avoir dit une quelconque stupidité. Shiro secoua la tête comme pour évacuer une pensée de sa tête puis il lança un regard malicieux à son bon samaritain.

- Rien de tout ça ! Ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais on pourrait dire que j'ai l'habitude... J'ai passé tellement d'années à cogner des gens et à me faire cogner quand j'étais gosse que je crois avoir passé un stade. Pour être franc avec toi j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat un peu particulier où le langage des poings était très largement autorisé. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans je me suis barré après avoir assouvi une petite vengeance et depuis je suis à la rue. J'ai réussi à survivre en volant,en me faisant aider par des vieux qui voulaient mes fesses et aussi en faisant quelques combats de rue... J'ai toujours vécu dans la violence alors ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parking était quasiment normal pour moi. Et je devine déjà ta prochaine question vu ton expression. Pourquoi sa personnalité est-elle si enjouée ? Comment fait-il pour rester sociable après avoir tant été blessé par les autres ?

Shiro quitta sa place et s'approcha du brun qui le fixait maintenant avec une dose d'étonnement dans les yeux. Le plus jeune posa sa main droite sur le dossier de son patron et il se pencha pour poser la seconde sur l'accoudoir. La position était assez ambiguë et elle le fut davantage lorsque l'albinos, aux yeux plus brillants qu'a l'accoutumée, baissa la tête pour souffler dans l'oreille de l'homme assit.

- Parce que je veux être humain... Quand je te ferais confiance tu comprendras le sens de ces mots.

Comme électrisé, le brun tourna sa tête dans le sens opposé à celle du jeune homme au dessus de lui. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de cette réaction et retourna à sa place pour reprendre sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Une main collée à l'oreille où son employé avait murmuré,Ulquiorra regardait son bureau comme si il cherchait à y trouver un message caché. A l'instant,le timbre de voix de son garde lui avait retourné l'estomac et pas en mal... Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette impression qu'il n'avait simplement jamais sentie durant toute son existence.

Shiro regardait le brun d'un œil pendant que celui-ci essayait de se reconnecter, il était sur le bon chemin, le chemin pour que le PDG devienne sa propriété. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

La bonne humeur de l'albinos ne dura pas longtemps. Sans même frapper préalablement, Grimmjow fit son entrée dans le bureau. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux, il sentait un truc mauvais chez lui sans discerner exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Le bleuté posa son regard sur lui,le fusillant des yeux.

- Faut qu'on parle. Seuls.

Shiro fronça les sourcils à s'en faire mal puis il regarda son patron qui lui fit un geste de la main.

- Ça ira.

Le garde du corps lança un dernier regard hargneux au chef de sécurité avant de quitter le bureau. Grimmjow se tourna immédiatement vers le brun une fois que la porte fut fermée.

- T'en as toujours pas fini avec ce guignol ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...

- M'fait pas marcher,ton manège avec c'te fantôme là...

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un « manège » Grimmjow,j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger...

- Alors tu ramasse le premier péquenaud qui passe,tu l'héberge chez toi et tu le garde dans un coin de bureau comme un genre d'animal de compagnie ?!

- Cet « animal de compagnie » comme tu dis,a très bien déjoué tes magouilles.

Le bleuté afficha un air renfrogné.

- Ce n'était pas après moi que ces voyous en avaient n'est-ce pas ?

- Tss

- Écoute Grimmjow,j'ai été très généreux en t'offrant cette place lorsque cette boite à commencé à grandir. Mais si tu t'avise de refaire cela, je te vire sur le champ, peu m'importe si on se côtoie depuis le collège.

- J'te comprend pas...de quoi t'as peur hein ? D'Aizen ? Il as pourtant dit qu'il en avait rien à foutre de cette entreprise !

- Ce que peut affirmer Aizen n'a aucune valeur. Je sais très bien percer les gens à jours et je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à mettre ses pions en marche. Je sais qu'Aizen attentera à ma vie et je sais que Shiro...sera capable de me défendre. Je l'ai sentit au plus profond de mon être immédiatement après l'avoir vu et les dernières semaines passées avec lui n'ont fait que confirmer mon impression.

- T'as bien changé...tu pourrais bien me dire que t'as craqué pour lui et ça m'étonnerai même plus à ce stade !

Le brun baissa les yeux,se remémorant la scène étrange qu'il avait passé avec l'albinos un peu plus tôt tout en essayant de déchiffrer ses paroles énigmatiques puis il regarda Grimmjow.

- Bref,j'attends qu'Aizen vienne à moi pour bouger à mon tour.

- ...J'espère que tu sais c'que tu fais. Tu pourrais bien te r'trouver avec un trou entre les deux yeux avant même de t'en rendre compte !

- Merci pour tes conseils mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Maintenant si tu permet...

Ulquiorra fit clairement comprendre au bleuté qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu, il sortit donc de la pièce à grand pas et jeta un regard méprisant à Shiro qui s'était appuyé sur le mur d'en face. Le garde du corps eu un sourire hautain en sachant que l'autre avait subi des remontrances mais il le perdit bien vite en voyant un secrétaire se précipiter dans le bureau de son patron. Bousculant allègrement Grimmjow d'un coup d'épaule,l'albinos entra à son tour dans la pièce au au pas de course par précaution. Le secrétaire avait l'air légèrement affolé et se triturait les mains.

- Monsieur Aizen Sosuke viendra demain pour une entrevue...

Cette phrase claqua dans le silence de la pièce et Shiro vit Ulquiorra fermer les yeux comme si il regrettait d'avoir entendu. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour se poser sur la stature imposante de son garde.

- Il est tant pour toi d'accomplir ce pour quoi je t'ai engagé...Tu vas risquer ta vie sur ce coup là. Prêt ?

Shiro croisa les bras, cet Aizen allait être une épine dans le pied apparemment. Loin d'être découragé,un grand sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma promesse. Je te protégerais. Toujours.

Inquiétude. Jamais ce mot n'avait autant tiraillé Ulquiorra auparavant.


End file.
